This invention relates to a machine for packaging articles, and deals more particularly with such a machine wherein articles are packaged by means of a stretchable film stretched around the articles and sealed to itself.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved packaging machine in which a packaging operation can be performed mechanically and automatically independently of the size of trays on which articles to be wrapped are rested and of the geometry of the articles.
Another object of the invention is to provide a packaging machine of the aforesaid character for providing packages wherein the sealed part of each package is firmly and finely finished, and which machine furthermore emits little or no smoke or gas when the film applied around an article is heat sealed during the packaging of the article.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon referring to the drawings forming a part hereof.